WILDCARD PROLOUGE
by Jusho-sha
Summary: FIVE OF A KIND,Join Akio Murakami in his adventure that will change the very fabric of his life and everyone connected with him.THEME:ANIME/MANGA


(Prolouge)

WILDCARD

_**ワイルドカード**_

_**In**_ _**mideast Japan, in the town of Oyashima where the sky is fatigued with a gentle warm grey complimenting the chill atmosphere. The trees, naked of their falling leaves as the final one slowly dwindles onto the blanket of cotton white in which it is buried.**_

" We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, and a happy new years, the timing we bring to you and our king-.. "

The radio tuned onto a Kris Cringle vibe, around the living room, several individuals were gathered. A raucous of conversation livened the house's atmosphere, as family and friends were present and accounted for, my mother busy assisting my aunt and grandmother with finishing the family tree. My Uncle conversed with my dear old Granddad along with a few of mom's co-workers she invited from her job. I believe they were going over a sporting event, baseball. They were comparing it with my younger brother's little league team, but what did it interest me?

Daisuke, my youngest brother rapidly explored the very contents of the entire house along with members of the family who swam in his age pool. They played knight galloping across the plains of the wooden floorboards on their majestic white-maimed non-existent steeds.

"**ACE!**" I jumped; a voice reached my ears strong and full of pride. I turned to notice my consecutively loud stepfather Hayato pushing another one of his plates of Motoyaki

"Would you like to taste my dish, it's steaming with perfection!" he boasted

"No thanks, if you keep shoving food down my throat I'll lose my appetite for dinner.." I said nonchalantly slowly pushing the plate away. He cried showing his usual childish demeanor.

"I'll make you proud son!" _What's with this guy?_

Hayato Nakamura joined our family shortly after Dad died. He calls me Ace, a name my father entitled me with as a child, dictioned "the highest rank" a card he valued dearly. "Daisuke Murakami, the man who I'll forever love" (that's a lie) Mom can be so convincing.

"Looks like they can't wait to see what Santa got them this afternoon," mom said with a sense of delight in her voice

I looked at Daisuke as he and his colleagues skip across the floor making horse noises. He is named after Dad because he resembles him the most, Whenever I see Daisuke I think of Dad and the memories I and Dante had with him while Daisuke was still in Mom's stomach.

Dante, my twin brother sat near the living room in is wheelchair enjoying some quality time spent with our baby sister Natalei who sat upon his lap tugging at the ends of his ponytail. Dante has spent most of his life in his wheelchair for as long as I can remember. When he was eight Dante was severely injured by a feckless drunk driver, because his injures were so traumatic he had to get both his legs amputated done without any esthetic because the wounds couldn't hold onto it, too much of it would've killed him in his sleep. Therefore, it had to be done while he drove his teeth into a piece of wood, and six separate nurses held him down to complete the procedure. From the knees below, the surgery rendered the nerves and tendons in his legs useless. When our Father was still "around", he would usually gamble off most of his paychecks playing poker & cards in exchange for even more money than his paycheck's worth.

He gambled his weekly currency, devoting several hours, and most sleepless nights to get Dante a pair of legs and still support his family some how.

Around the underground streets of Oyashima he was known as "カードの王様" (King of cards). A title he achieved on his own accord. The problem about that was I and Dante wanted to grow up just like him, but he and Mom exhorted, expostulating is that they didn't want us leaning toward his lane in life. However, I found it far too fascinating so one night I snuck out to watch Dad in action and continued doing so till (he stopped six or so months before) he died. When he stopped, everyday till he died after school I would play poker, wagering my lunch money in the park using the same strategy I picked up the first time I was him play. The money I earned went to a folder, labeled "Dante" (in reference to building toward his operation). I did all this without anyone's knowing.

Moribund, my father's last words to I and Dante were "Ace, be your brother's legs and keep moving forward. Dante, be your brother's insight and never look back. Forget me in your minds.. but lock me in your hearts."

Dante set Natalei down from his Lap to go to mom who summoned her to place the star at the top of the tree. She waddled with alacrity; Grandpa quickly scooped her up proclaiming:

"You're startin' to become a big girl, almost to heavy to lift," he laughed.

She carefully with mom's assistance placed the star at the crown of the tree. It glew as the others applauded her display.

Natalei, my baby sister (who which I was given the privilege to name) is 2 ½ years old born with a gene disfunction which drastically changed the color of her hair line to a silk white.

Born also exactly the day after Dad's funeral, she strangely carries vague memories of him. She can even tell his face without a photograph reference. Mom believes Natalei is a living memory of him. Natalei hasn't ever spoken in general because she can't form the words some how. In fact, the only thing I recall her verbally saying something is the cries she would let out as an infant, or the laughs she would support for something amusing to her.

I watched closely as she and mom laughed together. I've never seen mom so happy. Widowed, I expected her to be more mournful; however, she isn't. My mother still goes on without a hitch. She takes care if the family supplying us with love, affection, compassion, mercy, and sustenance. The fact is whenever she conducts there things she does it with a smile. The only time I believe mom would mourn is on Dad's birthday and their anniversary where we wouldn't see her for the entire day.

-Flashback

Once coming from a rainy school day the wind threw a chill, as the day seemed gray. We were released early from school since the piping in the school backed up and a flood scaled across the school. I came across the cemetery where Dad was buried. Dante stayed home because the breaks on his wheelchair wouldn't stay, I ran cautiously to avoid slipping. I turned my head to observe the graveyard blessing the families and the peaceful beings of eternal rest. I looked closely to see a figure standing under an umbrella. They looked familiar but I was too sure because of the distance. I turned in by the gate and trailed near the person. It was mom, she didn't see me so I assumed I was in her blind spot. I announced my presence with a statement

"I thought you stopped smoking mom.." She didn't turn around she recognized her own son's voice.

"I always smoke one or two cigarettes on your father's birthday.."

"But those'll kill you ma.." I exhorted

"The sooner I'll be wit him Akio..." she countered taking a puff then exhaling the ghastly fumes. I frowned.

"Why the hell are you so depressed most the time, it's annoying!" I complained. For a brief moment there was a stick of silence.

"Look here Ace.." She flicked the cigarette bud to the wet ground stomping upon it twisting her heel ever so slightly. She turned to me, our eyes met.

"You're eight years old, you know nothing about expressing emotion..." Her voice settle but her words argued. I turned from her in disapproval, pouting, folding my arms. She sighed understanding that true I was young, but I had a valid point.

"..Sweetie...I-..I didn't mean that, it's just been difficult for mommy to adjust without your father and..."she took my head gently pressing the back of it to her stomach. "And ..she needs a big ,strong, and bright man to help take care of her.." She teased ruffling my hair, laughing.

"Then what we need that new guy for...?" I asked considering him a nuisance to such a degree that I didn't even want to utter his name.

"You mean Hayato?" she clarified

"Yeah..him.." I grew annoyed.

She gave a slight chuckle "Akio...are you… jealous...?"

"No..!" I said sternly , but she could obviously tell by my flourished expression that I was.

"Ace, look at mommy.." She demanded softly. I looked up to her cheerful face that even made me smile abit on the inside. Mom was the only spec of sunlight on this rainy day.

"What..?" I whined

She chuckled again

"What is it.." I demanded an answer

"Hey, I pushed that big head of yours out of me, so that means you're all mine, and I'll always love you Akio.." she reached down planting a warm kiss upon my forehead. "Don't you ever forget that.." I felt the spike of tears welt in my eyes. However, her expression remained a smile.

"Why'd he have to go Momma..?" I felt my voice breaking and my throat close up as I held tightly to her shirt. She kneeled down and hugged my neck tightly.

"I ask myself the same thing sometimes Ace.."

-Flashback over

I looked around the compacted living room and then the window. Outside I noticed an untapped caterpillar cocoon suspended on a tree branch.

_**WILDCARD**_

受賞者/ Jushō-sha


End file.
